In Vino Veritas - The Aftermath
by Troll99
Summary: Sequel to In Vino Veritas. After Cameron and John finally admitted their feelings for each other, they have to tell it to Sarah and Derek too. How will they accept the fact, that the future leader of mankind is in love and in relationship with a terminator, designed to kill him?


After I finished "In Vino Veritas" I left one important question unanswered: how will Sarah and Derek accept the new formed relationship, how will they cope with the fact, that John is in love with Cameron. This story offers my idea how.

Again I would like to emphasize that my characters won't act as they did in the show. They act as they would, if I would direct the show. This being said, I solemnly swear that I own nothing but the plot.

There is no sequel to this sequel in preparation. I'll leave it at this and hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

Sarah Connor sighed and lifted her eyes from the pistol she was just assembling to look at the clock. She had spent last few hours here, doing nothing specific, cleaning her guns absent-mindedly and contemplating the events of yesterday's evening and today's morning. She remembered how she threw Derek Reese out of the house and grinned broadly at the thought. He obeyed her, disappeared and she hadn't seen him for the last six hours. Six hours! She realized that it was also six hours since she last saw her son, before leaving him to go and apologize to Cameron. She'd been completely alone for these six hours.

She asked herself what were John and Cameron doing. She knew that John went to her to apologize. She heard him knocking and entering Cameron's room, but she never heard him coming out of it. _What are those two doing in there? I really hope they aren't doing what I'm afraid they are doing! Bah, they're probably just talking and clarifying what happened yesterday. But still… six hours is far too much time to talk, especially if you're a cyborg. I should go and see what is going on in there. I still have to have that talk to them both!_

She forcefully slipped the magazine in the gun, stuck it in the jeans behind her back and stood up. They have had enough time to clear everything, now it was time for her to clear some open questions. Resolutely she went for the stairs and stepped on the first one. As she lifted her foot to step on the second stair she froze in the middle of the move. She heard laughter, coming from Cameron's room. Well, it normally wouldn't be strange, but it was WOMAN'S laughter! She never heard Cameron laughing, apart from that blatant attempt at Enrique's, which still caused her nightmares and now she could hear her really laughing, as if she'd be a human girl. _That's impossible! Cyborgs don't laugh! Oh well, they aren't supposed to cry either and she did it. I wonder what John's doing to her to make her laugh. Is he…?_

The thought that John and Cameron could be engaged in some activities she wouldn't approve in her wildest dreams, caused her temper to rise and she continued her ascent with accelerated rate. All the way up she could hear Cameron's laughter and joining in was also John's. As soon as she reached the door to Cameron's room, she opened it without even trying to knock and threw the door open, resulting in crashing of it against the wall, sending sprays of paint all around. Typical Sarah Connor way of opening the door, nothing less and nothing more.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw John and Cameron lying on the bed, John tickling the cyborg fiercely, while she squirmed and wriggled, trying, albeit not exactly seriously, to get out of his grasp, laughing aloud. Her laughter died in a moment as she noticed Sarah in the door frame. "John!"

John was so busy with his mission to tickle his new girlfriend that he overheard Sarah's loud entrance and even missed Cameron's warning. He simply continued to tickle her, but she suddenly and unexpectedly stopped laughing, squirming and wriggling. "JOHN!" He finally noticed that something was wrong and stopped his doing, looked into Cameron's face and saw that her eyes were turned towards the door. He followed them and froze as he saw his mother, standing in the frame with slightly spread legs, her fists on the hips and obviously angry look on her face.

"Oh … hi m … mum?" He stuttered, knowing he'd been busted. "Whazup?" He looked just as stupid as he sounded. In this moment he really looked like a twelve year old, caught with his hand in the jar of honey and no traces of future General could be detected in his dumbfounded face and scared eyes.

Cameron sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes at John's stuttering and decided it would be better if she would handle the situation. It never was especially advisable to start a reasonable discussion with ticked off Sarah Connor, so she settled for neutral approach. "Yes Sarah, is there anything you want?" Little did she know that this was _exactly_ the wrong way to address the mother of future messiah of the mankind when she was in so foul mood.

"You bet I want something!" Snared Sarah and entered the room. "Would you two mind getting up? We have to talk! And you …" She looked Cameron up and down, taking in her attire, consisting of black leotard and white pantyhose, her ballet shoes lying beside the bed. "You … why are you dressed like you'd just stepped off the ballet stage?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure, mum." John still couldn't get his stuttering under control and he extricated himself from Cameron to sit up on the bed. Cameron did the same but with far more grace in fluidic motion, like she was a liquid metal terminator. As they both managed to sit up, not exactly touching each other, but still only fraction of an inch apart, close enough to unmistakably show to Sarah that something had changed between the two of them, Sarah dragged a chair in front of them and sat on it. But before she could start her lecture, Cameron explained her attire: "I was dancing before and after John came to me I had no chance to change my clothing. I couldn't do it in front of him …" She smirked in John's direction. _Although it would be interesting to see my John's reaction should I start to undress in front of his eyes. Hmmm … maybe I should try it someday._

Sarah deliberately ignored Cameron's explanation, took a deep breath and rattled: "What the hell are you two doing? I thought John would be here to apologize to you. So, what is going on?" Sarah did calm down a bit, seeing the guilty look on both faces, looking at her. _How the hell can a terminator … errr … Cameron look so guilty? Yesterday she was just like a wax mask and now … she looks like a teenage girl, busted with her boyfriend._

John finally managed to compose himself and he grinned goofily at his mother: "I did just as you said. I came to her, I apologized and then we talked."

"Some way of talking, right! I think that what I just saw isn't exactly called talking. I'd go for tickling. Have you been doing it for the last six hours? By the way: Cameron, how is it possible that you are ticklish?"

"I didn't know it myself before." Explained Cameron and continued with a little huff: "But I do feel everything. I always have, you just didn't want to acknowledge it. John helped me to realize that I have same sensations as any human girl."

Sarah sighed: "Rrrright! John helped you." Her anger seemed to evaporate and she suddenly didn't see a machine sitting beside her son. She saw a teenage girl, who was only from the outside the same as she had been yesterday. Transformation from the cold unfeeling terminator to warm, emotion-driven teenage girl was almost perfect. She took another deep breath to calm down: "So … John taught you! Did he teach you anything else too? Perhaps … something about bees and flowers? Anything you'd like to share with me? Both of you?" Her piercing eyes shifted from Cameron to John and she found herself inexplicably happy as she saw his obvious discomfort and rising of purple color on his cheeks. But while John was obviously embarrassed, Cameron just tilted her head and looked at her in incomprehension of her words: "Bees and flowers?"

John waved Cameron off, for he knew exactly what his mother was aiming at with her questions and he felt embarrassed to the bones. His cheeks began to warm up immensely and he cursed himself for being embarrassed so easily. He looked at Cameron, just to see, that she too had no idea how to respond to Sarah's question. Even more: her cheeks took a shade of red, he never would expect, too. She obviously did understand the general meaning of Sarah's words. She shrugged, a simple gesture, but so untypical for her that it took his breath away. Since he crawled into her room few hours before, she didn't stop to surprise and even shock him with her unbelievable humanlike actions and behavior.

He sighed deeply and decided that lying wouldn't do any good. He wasn't prepared to construct a believable made up story, less even to coordinate it with Cameron. He knew that she would absolutely stick to his cover story, should he think of one, but there was always a possibility that Sarah would get the truth out of her when he wasn't around, before he would tell her what he made up. So there was only one possible solution: the truth.

"Mum, you have to know something. As I woke up today, I felt like a total jerk for putting Cameron and you in such a position as I did. After you told me that Cameron's been crying I realized that there's much more to the matter than just guilt and need to apologize. It hit me that she must care for me much more than a normal protector would. And … frankly … I care for her. I care for her very much." He stopped and sighed. While talking, he kept his eyes on his mother's face and now he averted them to look into Cameron's huge brown eyes, gazing at him with unseen warmth. Almost subconsciously he reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers, not missing the slight look of surprise in her eyes.

Sarah listened to him very carefully, knowing well that everything he said was true. She might have been afraid of the truth yesterday; she might have been afraid of the truth today in the morning. But she wasn't afraid of the truth now, especially after she registered the way they were looking at each other. She didn't miss the interlacing of their fingers; she didn't miss the look of love in Cameron's eyes; she didn't miss the same look in John's eyes. Sighing, Sarah decided to force her son to tell her everything: "John, I believe to know what you're talking about. But I'm not quite sure. So, please … tell me just one thing, plainly and directly: do you love Cameron?"

John trembled shortly after hearing her direct question, unavoidable to answer. His mouth suddenly felt dry, his tongue didn't want to obey the signals his brain was sending to it. He swallowed hard and looked at Cameron pleadingly, just to see the same look as before: loving, encouraging and he could see her lips forming a tender smile, while she barely visible nodded to him. He turned back to stare at his mother, who continued to gaze at him imploringly, requesting the answer to her question, opening his mouth few times like a fish outside the water but no sound came from it.

After another few moments, another sigh and another swallow, he finally pressed out: "Yes."

Sarah nodded. She was expecting this answer and wasn't surprised to get it. But she had one more thing to clear. So she turned to Cameron and fixed her with her piercing glare: "Cameron, do you feel anything for John? Can you feel anything?"

Cameron suddenly straightened herself and pouted a little as if being offended by Sarah's words. She squeezed John's hand tighter and answered with clear, firm voice: "Sarah, you have to understand; I do feel things, I do have emotions. I had problems detecting and categorizing them, but John helped me. Yes, I can feel and yes; I do love John. You may find it unbelievable but it is the truth. I've loved him since he saved me from thermite bath after I went bad." She broke off and looked at the floor as if ashamed by the fact that she once tried to kill her John. But before she could sulk on it, John gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and as she lifted her now sad eyes to look at him, he smiled at her lovingly and gave her courage to face his mother again.

She returned her gaze to Sarah and continued: "But you have to know that it wasn't me, who was trying to kill you and my John. It was Skynet's core programming which took over. However, I was able to override it and I would never harm him. Never. I swear!"

Sarah didn't miss the use of 'my John'. "So, since when do you think of my son as 'your John'? And why do you think he's yours?"

"Because we love each other. I would rather die than live without him. I make him happy." Cameron's voice was firm and self-assured and she turned to look at John lovingly: "And he makes me happy!"

Sarah sighed, rose her hand to the forehead and wiped it, noticing that her hand trembled slightly. She came here to find out the truth and was fearing of finding it out at the same time. Now she knew without any doubt: her son was in love with the machine. Even more: it was obvious that this machine was in love with her son. She might not love him the way a human girl would, but that didn't mean her love was less real and less worth. Maybe she was in fact a perfect companion for John: she couldn't be harmed easily, she'd protect him at any cost and she wouldn't have to be lied to about the future – she already knew much more about it than they did. She'd been there where they were heading to and she knew what was coming upon them. She would know how to keep John safe and she would do it even at the cost of her own life.

A silence fell over them, no one wanting to break it. For once it wasn't an awkward but a comforting one, obviously marking the beginning of a new, greatly improved relationship of these three. Sarah knew very well there would be no use trying to separate the two lovebirds. She would only alienate John and possibly even call Cameron's anger upon herself. But there was still one issue that should be cleared. "John, you are aware that Cameron's technically your sister, right? How would it look like to date your own sister? Have you thought about that in your passion?"

"Well, mum, that's your problem to solve. You pushed us into this weird situation by insisting that she poses as my sister. I expect you to find a solution and I'm sure you'll do." John answered not at least intimidated by the frown he received from his mother. He felt secure with Cameron's hand in his, with her eyes, which he could feel looking at him admiringly. As a matter of fact, it wasn't teenage John speaking any more, it was General Connor.

Sarah too, noticed his determination and self assured look in his eyes. She already wanted to mouth some poisonous remark, but rethought it at seeing how defiantly John and Cameron looked at her. "Well, I give you that one; it was my idea to present her as your sister. I believe that we can find a satisfying solution. She could be a daughter of our neighbors, who died in an accident, while she'd been badly hurt and afterwards I took her in as a foster kid. That way you wouldn't be related to her and it wouldn't be so awkward if you two were dating. Her sometimes … strange … behavior could be explained that way too. Although … I must confess that I'm not exactly comfortable with the thought of you two having a deeper relationship. Especially I don't want to see you two making out in the house."

"So … if we're not allowed to do it in the house, are we then free to do it outside?" Cameron's smirk was not all too well hidden and John snorted shortly at her words. Her sense of humor was developing incredibly fast and it was apparently going in the direction of a really devastating sort of cynicism and sarcasm.

"NO! I don't want to see you two engaged in any of such activities!" Sarah barked back, angry at herself for being caught off guard by a cyborg, giving her sarcastic remark.

"Oh, now I understand. Not in here and not where you could see us. Well, then we'll take very good care not to be seen or caught by you in here or out there. Thank you for explaining," concluded Cameron, this time with wide grin, stretching almost from ear to ear.

"Jesus, what have I done wrong to deserve such a daughter in law?" Sighed Sarah, rolled her eyes and froze momentarily. _Did I really say 'daughter in law'? I must be losing it! I should return to Pescadero! For indefinite stay!_

John and Cameron didn't miss her slip either. John's jaw almost hit the floor while Cameron smiled satisfied, albeit she was caught off guard completely, but she hid it perfectly. _I can't believe it! Is Sarah's starting to accept me as a person? John's girlfriend? Even more … her daughter in law? But … that means I would have to be married to John! _At this thought her eyes suddenly widened uncontrollably and she looked at John with eyes as big as saucers.

Sarah's face turned red and she stammered: "Forget what I just said! I simply don't want to see you two kissing and doing whatever comes after kissing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure mom. Clear as ever. So … we can do anything we want as long as you don't see us and as long as it's not going on in here or out there and as long as it's not kissing and what comes after the kissing, right?" John wanted to pour some more gasoline on the fire. Seeing how Cameron managed to embarrass his mother with her witty answers, he got courage to try it too.

"Shut up John Connor! Don't push it!" Sarah answered with raised voice, making it clear that she wouldn't tolerate any smart remarks more, especially not from her son.

Right at this moment, the front door slammed shut and they could hear Derek's voice: "Sarah! Am I allowed to come in yet?"

John and Cameron looked at each other in surprise, while Sarah grinned. She shouted: "Oh well, if you really have to …" Then she stood up and motioned to her son and the cyborg to stand up too: "I threw him out of the house this morning." She paused a little and grinned wickedly at John and Cameron: "So … you just explained the nature of your relationship to me, now do it also to your dear uncle Derek. Somehow I've got a feeling he won't be thrilled. You might find out that I'm easier to convince than him."

"Do we really have to?" Whined John, suddenly a scared teenager instead of hardened General again, while Cameron looked a bit indecisive about what she should expect from the resistance fighter, who never hid his dislike or even hatred for her kind in general and for her in particular. To buy herself some more time, she began to put on her ballet shoes, taking much more time than needed to tie them up before standing up to hold John's hand again.

"Be a man and stand up to your decision and your girlfriend!" Barked Sarah not exactly seriously but still determined enough for John to catch the point.

"Oh well, then, let's do it. The sooner we tell him, the sooner his ranting will be over." John sighed and started against the door just to be stopped by Cameron's hand. She stood there like a statue and made no visible attempt to move. "What's wrong Cam?"

Cameron slowly lifted her gaze to John's eyes: "I don't think Derek will appreciate us two being in a relationship. I think he'll be more than just a little pissed off." She looked utterly confused and John realized how impossibly fast she changed her moods. She really still had her problems with emotions and how to control them. But he would be there for her to help her cope with them every step of the way.

"Are you concerned about what he thinks of us?" Wondered John. He was completely taken aback by sudden display of concern from Cameron. She never before showed any concern of what others would think of her, but now …

Cameron frowned: "I don't care what he thinks of me, but I do care what he thinks of you." Suddenly her face fell: "Maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship. In the future people won't be ready to accept the fact that their leader is in a relationship with a machine."

"WHAT? Cam, you can't be serious! I don't give a damn about what Derek or anyone else for that matter thinks about our relationship. They'll all have to accept the fact that we're together or leave. I'm not letting our love fail because of wicked tongues and envious minds." John spoke little louder than necessary, focusing completely on Cameron's distraught face and missing the approval on Sarah's face. _He finally decided to stand up for himself and the ones he loves. It may be a small step convincing me, but, knowing Reese, convincing him could be closer to quantum leap, the way he hates Cameron. If he can persuade him, he can convince anyone._

Cameron lifted her puppy dog eyes which darted across John's face to seek reassurance in John's green ones. She sought for anything in there and found nothing but love, determination and devotion. Slowly her worries dissipated and she smiled weakly at him: "Are you sure that's the right way John?"

"I don't know if it's the right one, but it sure as hell is the one we're going to take. I'm not dropping or hiding my feelings for you. Not now, not ever!" John's voice got firmer with every new word. "Now let's go and tell Derek that you are my girlfriend. If he can't accept it, he can move out whenever he wants." He tugged at her hand again and this time she let him pull her after himself. In this moment John suddenly realized how much he depended on her cooperation. Should she not want to follow his lead then he could do anything he wanted, he wouldn't be able to move her from spot.

They descended the stairs with Sarah in tow. She grinned a little to herself, seeing how determined John was to defend his choice. She might have her problems with this strange … no, not strange, but unusual … relationship, but she admired her son for being prepared to go such distances to show the world he stands firmly by his decision.

As they entered the living room, they found Derek sitting on the couch, flipping through TV channels in search of something of interest to him. He was actually quite easy to satisfy: as long as there were big, muscled men full of steroids, fake fighting in the ring and around it, growling, screaming and cursing, he would glue his eyes to the screen; and if he could additionally get his hands on the six pack of beer he would be as close to nirvana as he could ever get. But, at the moment he couldn't find anything interesting, so he turned to them: "Sarah, I am really …" he stopped in the middle of the sentence, seeing that it wasn't Sarah he was talking to, but John, HOLDING HANDS with the machine! Breath caught in his throat and he started coughing furiously.

Cameron let loose of John's hand, cast him an apologetic look, walked over to Derek and gave him a not so gentle pat on his upper back, so that his teeth shattered in between coughs: "You should continue to breathe, Derek Reese. Breathing is of vital importance for your survival and it is absolutely necessary to take in necessary quantity of oxygen regularly, otherwise you could suffocate."

Derek's eyes bulged and he fought to begin breathing again. After few seconds he finally got his lungs under control and spat: "What … the hell … the metal … what are you thinking!" he looked at John in horror, especially after seeing that Cameron returned to John's side, laced her fingers with his and looked lovingly in his face while smiling at him. "And you … what are you wearing, metal?"

Cameron sighed irritated. She was sick of explaining to everyone why she was still dressed like she'd be heading for a ballet lesson or stage appearance. But she never got the chance to explain her attire to Derek, for he already turned to Sarah. "Sarah! What's going on? Do you see what it is doing?" He yelled at Sarah, who placed herself next to Cameron and looked at him impatiently.

"Yeah, Reese, I see what _she_ is doing. And you should see it in the right perspective too." She turned to John and raised an eyebrow in typical _it's your turn now_ gesture.

John nodded and turned to Derek: "Well, Derek, to make a long story short: Cameron and I have finally realized that we love each other and decided to start a relationship. You can either accept it or be gone."

Derek's eyes widened uncontrollably and he hissed: "Are you completely mad Connor? That … that … thing will kill you! It's made to kill humans! You can't possibly expect me to believe it could have emotions."

"I have no intentions of trying to explain everything to you like you were a baby. So this will have to do: I love her and, yes, she can and she does love me. You could have noticed it by yourself if you weren't so fixed in your convictions that no machines can feel anything that they are all just tools to use and discard. Well, I've got news for you Derek; if there is or will be a machine which will eventually kill me, it won't be this one. This one would give her life to protect me as well as I would give mine to protect her." John let Cameron's hand loose and laid his arm around her waist, while at the same time kissing her temple.

A strangled cry could be heard from the general direction in which Derek Reese was and as John looked at his uncle again he could only see his ashen face, open mouth and wide opened, completely shocked eyes.

Cameron felt strange having John's arm around her waist and feeling his lips on her temple. Strange, but nice. She turned to Sarah to see a slight look of disapproval on her face, but no disguise, no anger. She looked apologetically at her lover's mother and received a slight nod in return. Somehow a woman and a cyborg girl suddenly started to understand each other much better than before. They both shared the same center of their lives: John. She nudged him tenderly with her elbow and as he looked at her, she started: "John, don't push Derek away. He's family and one of your best officers in the future. I understand that he has difficulties to come to terms seeing you in a relationship with a cyborg. Yes, I am unique and he couldn't possibly judge me based on his experiences with other terminators, but I can understand that he's having a really hard time to see me as a person. You should allow him to accept me slowly, don't kick him out because of me. Please?" She treated him with her best puppy dog look and additionally batted her long eyelashes.

Derek stared open mouthed at Cameron. _Did she really just use the word 'please'? No terminator ever used this word; they wouldn't understand the concept of apologizing. Could it be that she's really different? Nah, she must be just running some of her infiltration routines to get under John's and Sarah's skin. But still … her facial expression … that's not the cyborg I knew until today. And she's flirting with him openly!_

John looked into Cameron's pleading eyes thoughtfully and already knew he'd lost his argument with her. How could he possibly deny her anything when she looked at him _that_ way? Little did the cyborg girl know that she'd always get her way with John by applying her puppy dog look and batting her eyelashes like a real teenage girl. But she was beginning to understand the impact of expressions on her face and in her eyes on her John and she was determined to do anything to make him love her more every day. He sighed: "Are you sure Cam? I mean … are you really prepared to cope with his insults and humiliations? I know that we haven't treated you as we should have in the past, myself included. But I don't want you to feel dejected or unappreciated any more."

Cameron smiled tenderly at him: "I know John. I know you wouldn't hurt me deliberately any more and that's all I need. I don't care if Derek treats me like before, as long as you treat me good. But I would never forgive myself if you'd chase your uncle away because of me."

Derek stared at her unmoving. His brain worked in overdrive but produced no plausible results. He was looking at the terminator, the metal, how it tried to persuade a human, John Connor, not to drive him, another human, John Connor's uncle, away, because of his hatred for the machines. Now, if that wasn't grotesque? Slowly the fog, covering his mind since he could remember, began to lift. The fog, called 'I hate machines'. He suddenly realized, that he perhaps should really listen to John that he should try to look at Cameron without prejudices, more open mindedly. However, this thought left as fast as it came.

Sarah looked at Cameron appreciatively and shook her head barely visible, not really believing her emotions any more. The tin miss was fighting her way into Sarah's heart with unseen fervor, taking no refusal for an answer. Just yesterday she was another machine, sent to protect her son; another machine which would be discarded after the use; another object of her hate. And today? Today she mutated into a beautiful teenage girl, into her son's girlfriend. Had she not witnessed her plead to John, she wouldn't have believed that a terminator could ask such a thing, especially in favor of someone who hated her openly.

Derek suddenly shuddered: "I don't believe it!" He directed his gaze into John's cold and hard eyes. "Would you really chose her over me?"

John sighed: "Derek, what I told you is exactly what I mean. I cannot accept someone who can't come to terms with my girlfriend, no matter how much I love them. But …" He turned to Cameron and smiled at her. "If she asks me to be patient … well, then I'll be patient. You can stay with us if you wish. But please … don't even think of insulting or hurting Cameron. If you're ready to accept her for who … who, not what … she is, I'll be glad to have you here. You know, she's right, just as always. I need you. I need your experience, I need your skills, I need you to teach me. I am ready to play my part in the future, but I have much to learn and you could help me immensely with your vast experience."

Cameron looked at her boyfriend and couldn't hide how proud she was of him. Only few hours ago she had to drag him out of the pub, totally drunk, behaving like a moron and now … now she saw the General Connor in him. In this moment she felt so warm inside that she even considered starting a system check to see if anything was wrong with her. But then she remembered other occasions on which she felt this way and realized it was no malfunction. It was only her way of feeling the strongest and most beautiful emotion she ever felt: love.

Sarah looked quite taken aback at John's little speech. She didn't expect him to act so mature, to think so clearly. Not after yesterday. She gazed at Cameron, who snuggled closer to John and looked at him with unmistakable adoration in her delicate features. _How did she suddenly start to show emotions? Yesterday nothing, today everything? Unbelievable!_

Derek stared at John for few seconds. Then his gaze shifted to Cameron, who gave him a ghost of a smile. He shook his head and turned to look at Sarah. She returned his gaze and nodded slightly. Finally, his eyes returned to John. He swallowed, looked at his boots for a second and lifted his eyes again. "I can't say that I'm pleased to hear about your decision concerning _her_. But I do love you as my nephew and I want to help you in any possible way. If it includes tolerating _her_, then so be it. But don't expect too much from me. I've been through hell with machines and you know … old habits die hard. However … I promise to do my best."

John nodded smiling and tightened his embrace around Cameron's waist: "I couldn't ask for more at the moment. Just one: _she_ has a name and the name is Cameron. So please, don't refer to her as it. Clear?"

Derek nodded and answered very quietly: "Yes. But don't expect me to bring her flowers. That's your job to do."

This small remark managed sudden change of the atmosphere. John began to laugh, Cameron giggled as a real girl and Sarah's mouth curved dangerously upwards, revealing her white teeth. Even Derek snorted at his own unintended joke with a small grin.

"I guess you're right. By the way…" John turned to Cameron, who was still giggling quietly and looking at him with fire in her eyes. "I never found out … what are your favorite flowers, Cam?"

Cameron stopped giggling and thought for a second, an eternity for a terminator: "White carnation."

John looked at her somehow confused: "Really? Aren't girls supposed to love roses?"

"Maybe. But I like carnations, especially white ones. Well, perhaps the white and red ones even better." Cameron shifted her position from John's side, turning around so that she now faced him and pressed herself against him noticeably, while her arms encircled his waist. Her eyes looked at him passionately and her face neared his dangerously, so that he could feel her hot breath, while she whispered very quietly: "But only if it's you, who gives them to me."

John coughed, apparently embarrassed by her actions and even more by her unmistakably seductive words: "Well, then you'll get white and red carnations from me. Today! Lots of them!"

"Oh, for God's sake! Haven't I said no making out in here?" Sarah complained loudly and looked annoyed at the young couple, who obviously forgot that there were still other persons in the room.

John's face turned crimson, but he made no effort to extricate himself out of Cameron's arms. Cameron remained stoical at Sarah's remark and didn't show any intentions to let John free himself out of her embrace. "We're not making out, Sarah. We're just hugging and you didn't say that hugging is forbidden. According to my data, hugging comes before kissing. And you said: _'I simply don't want to see you two kissing and doing whatever comes after kissing.'_" She repeated Sarah's word in perfect mimicry of her voice and turned to look at John's mother with barely hidden amusement in her eyes.

"Don't be a smartass Cameron!" Warned Sarah. "I can beat you in this game!"

"I don't think you can Sarah. But … why would I be called a smartass when I'm simply stating the facts?" Cameron asked the question in perplexed voice, but immediately afterwards grinned mischievously.

Derek couldn't believe his ears as he heard the conversation of two women. _Is it really possible, that this specific terminator developed such a crooked sense of humor? Sense of humor at all? Maybe John's right. Maybe she really is different than other machines. _For the first time, he allowed the possibility to regard Cameron as a person.

John, still being embraced by Cameron laughed and finally put his arms around his girlfriend, pressing her tight against his body: "I guess everything's going to change here." He looked deep into Cameron's amused eyes: "Starting with you and me." Then he turned to Derek and grinned: "Well, it's actually your fault that we are together."

Derek froze: "What do you mean? My fault? How the hell could it be my fault?"

"Simply. If you hadn't dragged me out yesterday and took care that I got so drunk, I'd never had the guts to admit to my Cam that I love her from the first day we met." John grinned even wider.

Derek slapped his forehead: "Oh, dear God! I try to teach him how to avoid being trapped by some calculating woman and if backfires completely." He shook his head in disbelief and let it hang.

John turned back to Cameron, who grinned happily during his discussion with Derek. Seeing her bright eyes and gracious smile, he disregarded the promise they made to his mother just few minutes ago, bowed to her lips, which were slightly parted in anticipation of what was to come and kissed her deeply, completely ignoring sharp breath intake from his mother and similar sound, coming from the direction of his uncle.

THE END

(of the story, but the beginning of a beautiful relationship)


End file.
